He's my what?
by Genderfluidork
Summary: Petra was cleaning the apartment with her Aunt May when she found a box addressed to her. In there she finds a letter telling her the truth about her biological father is really Tony Stark. How will Tony react once he finds out? How will this change Petra's life? I don't own the Avengers or Spider-man in any way
1. Tony Stark is my dad

Petra smiles as she and Aunt May dance around the apartment as they clean it. It's been around two months since the last time they did anything but swept so Aunt May thought it was time for them to clean everything. Since Aunt May now knew about Petra being Spider-Woman, Petra could easily lift up things like the couch and move it to make things much easier to clean.

Petra was cleaning out a closet full of stuff they just shoved in there since there wasn't any other place for it. Petra got through the most of it when she found and an old box with her name on it. She frowns in confusion before picking it up and opening it. She saw a letter sitting on top of other things in it. It was addressed to Aunt May and Ben, and it was already opened so Petra took out the letter to read it herself.

Dear May and Ben.

Please give this to our daughter Petra when you think she old enough to learn more about her real birth father. You know that me and Richard meet after I was pregnant with her but that he never cared that Petra wasn't his by blood. One day she will have questions about it if you ever tell her. And in this box can hopefully answer some of those questions.

Love,

Richard and Mary

Petra's eye widens in shock. She had no idea that her father wasn't her father. No had told her any differently. Even tho she didn't remember much of him she still loved him. And in a way, he was her dad like Uncle Ben was her dad. She picked up the box and walk into the living room where Aunt May was dancing in place and she cleans the windows.

"Aunt May," Petra called causing Aunt May to pause and turn around. Her eye widen when she saw what Petra was holding. "Is Richard really not my dad by blood?"

"I have completely forgotten about that box," Aunt May said as she looked at the box. "Why don't we set down for this"

"Why didn't you and Uncle Ben every say something about this," Petra asked as she and Aunt May sat on the couch.

"It's the same reason you're my kid," Aunt May said as she gave her a loving smile. "It doesn't matter that you not related to me by blood. I love you just the same if you were."

"I love you," Petra said as she hugged Aunt May. "And I don't want to leave you."

"Then no matter who your father is you don't have to meet him or go to him," Aunt May said before letting her go and look Petra in the eyes. "I will support whatever decision you make about this."

Petra nodded before looking at the coffee table which the box sat on. Petra picks it up and once more removes the top to it. She hands Aunt May the letter from her parents. The first thing she sees next is an invite to a convention in France. She picks it up and see that it's asking her Mother to join and be a translator for a Company. Then Petra pulled out an article about Tony Stark getting drunk but still being completely functional at the event.

"I guess Mr. Stark was there as well," Petra said before pulling out a letter. It addressed to Petra and she opened it.

Hello Petra, if you're reading this then something happened to me. Richard, or May and Ben if something happened to him, must have decided you were ready to find out about your real dad. I know it can only be one person and watching you grow just proves it to me. You have his eyes and intelligent that surpasses children your age. Your father is Tony Stark.

Petra's eyes widen in pure shock. Tony Stark was her father. Did he know that she was his kid? Did he keep an eye on her as she grown and when he learned about her being Spider-Woman was he worried for her? Did he plan to help her as soon as he found out? Or only when he was in need of her. She continued to read the letter.

I never told him about you. I didn't want his help with you and I didn't want you to grow up in the spotlight. I know if he finds out he might be mad but I made my choice and I'm sticking to it. I planned to tell you one day and let you choose if you want him in your life. I've never told anyone who your father was, even Richard, so I wrote this letter in case something happened to me. I hope you're not angry at me for never telling you. I just never want you to think Richard didn't love you because you weren't his because he really loves you as if you were his own. I love you and maybe this can help you. I left some evidence to help prove that Stark is your father. Do with this information as you well. Tell him or not the option is yours and I'm behind whatever you choose. I love you.

Love Mary Parker

"My father is Tony Stark and he never knew," Petra breathed out. So he didn't know after all. Aunt May's eye widens in surprise for a moment before it disappeared in understanding.

"It makes sense," Aunt May said causing Petra to look at her in confusion.

"How?" Petra asked.

"You two always can tell what the others thinking." Aunt May begin. "Plus when you two get an idea you make the same face. You two just connected so easily. I thought because you both loved science but maybe this was the reason."

"What should I do?" Petra asked as she looked at the letter.

"I honestly don't know." Aunt May told her, "but I'm behind you for whatever decision you make."

"I…" Petra paused as she thought. She stared at the letter. It'll all come out in some point. Mr. Stark well probably figure something out by how she'll act around him now. It'll probably be best if she told him. "I'm going to tell him this weekend when I go to the compound to hang out with him."

"Whatever happened we'll get through this together," Aunt May told Petra as she pulled her into a hug.

"I know," Petra mumbled into Aunt May's shoulder. Petra couldn't help but worry about how Mr. Stark will react.


	2. It's a girl

Petra couldn't get it off her mind all day. She was in her last class of the day before heading off to the compound for the weekend. She nervously played with her sleeves. Her brain was going a million miles a minute with her thoughts on how Tony will react to the news.

"Dude, calm down," Ned whispered to her. "It's going to be fine, Mr. Stark loves you."

"I know but I just…"Petra trailed off as she bit her lip.

"Can't help but worry." MJ finished for her.

"Exactly," Petra said giving MJ a grateful smile.

"Don't worry if Stark does anything stupid I'll knock some sense into him," MJ said before returning to her reading.

"Thanks, guys," Petra said giving them a nervous smile.

Before they could reply their teach interrupted. "You three in the back pay attention, this will be on the test."

Petra waves goodbye to her friends as she hurried out of school, luckily Flash didn't bother her today. The box in her backpack seemed to get heavier with every step she took towards the car Happy was inside. She got in and starts to tap her foot rapidly. Happy glanced at her in the rearview windows many times as he drove. He knows something was up since she usually talking his ear off.

Petra flashes a nervous smile to Happy before grabbing her backpack and walking into the compound

"Hello Petra," Friday said as Petra walks in.

"Hey Friday," Petra said giving the ceiling a smile."Do you know where Mr. Stark is?"

"He's in the lab waiting for you to join him," she answers

Petra walked into the lab to see Tony working on his boots for the Ironman armor. He looked up when he heard the door open. He smiles when he saw Petra but a frown replaced it when he saw how nervous she was.

"Whats wrong Spiderling?" Tony asked as Petra took off her backpack.

"What would you do if a kid, will not a really a kid more like a teenager," Petre begin to ramble before stopping. She took a deep breath before pulling out a box. "What would you do if a kid you knew told you that you were actually their dad and they just found out this week?"

Tony eyes were so wide it would have been funny in a different situation. He slowly grab the box and opened it. He picked up the letter May Parker wrote to Petra. He then looked at the invitation before putting the box aside. He turned his attention to Petra fidgeting with her jacket and refusing to meet Tony's eyes.

"We can pretend we never saw this is you want," Petra said nervously. "I understand if you don't want to be my dad. I just don't want you to leave me. So Mr. Stark I-"

Tony pulled her into a hug shocking her. She knew Tony didn't like people touching him besides a few people.

"I would never leave you," Tony promised as he held her. "I just shocked that I made a kid as amazing as you."

"Really," Petra sniffed.

"Of course," Tony said as he let her go. "I'm never thought I would have a kid as amazing as you."

"But you're amazing," Petra said confused.

"I've done a lot of things I'm not the proudest of," Tony said with a frown. " Me becoming Iron Man and doing clean energy is my way of trying to make up for it."

"You're still an amazing person to me Mr. Stark, especially since you're trying to fix your wrongs," Petra said with a smile.

Tony groaned, "I'm your dad, you should at least call me Tony."

"Of course Mr. Stark," Petra said causing Tony to groan.

"Please just call me Tony," He begged." I keep think you're gramps is behind me whenever you say it."

Petra just nods in response.

"Now how about you help me work on my boots?" Tony as he gestured to his work table. "I can't figure out how to make them work better and I'm sure you'll fresh pair of eyes will help me figure it out."

Petra smiles as she Tony rambles on about the problem. She worried for nothing after all. Maybe someday she can even call Tony Dad.

"What are you standing around for?" Asked Tony, breaking Petra from her thoughts "Come over and help me with this."

"Sure thing Tony," Petra said causing Tony to smile.


	3. A Second Home

"I think it's time for a break," Tony announced as he placed down his tools. Petra looked up confused.

"But I'm not done with the rest of the armor," Petra complained.

Tony was very much correct in saying she would figure out a way to upgrade the boots. But he didn't think she'll be able to do it in ten minutes. Tony was extremely proud of her, even more since she also figured out a way to cut down the power they need by 5%. He didn't even think of doing that, he couldn't wait to find out more of her suggestion.

"You can finish it tomorrow," Tony said as he stretched. "It's late so we should eat and do something else."

"We could watch Aliens?" Petra suggested.

"Sure, I can order some food and eat that as we watch," Tony said as they walked to the living room.

"Can we get Pizza?"

"Sure thing kiddo," Tony said as he ruffled Petra's hair. She shoots him a glare as she tried to fix her hair.

The pizza got to the compound surprisingly fast. Tony made sure that Petra had her own large pizza due to how much she ate. Which Petra happily ate as they watch the first two Alien movies. Tony had fun listening to Petra talk about some of the behind the scene she knew. They both easily agreed that Friday and Karen were much better AI then Mother, which might have scored them brownie points with the two AIs

Tony paused the Tv before it could continue to the third movie. He turned to look at Petra. Petra somehow ends up snuggled up to Tony side but he seems to have no problem with it. Tony smiled softly as he watches Petra struggle to stay awake. He got up as the movie ended and stretched, Petra looked at him half asleep.

"Come on, kid. time for you to go to sleep," Tony told her as he helped her up.

"Mhm," Petra mumbled before stumbling the direction of the guest rooms.

"Wrong way," Tony said as he gently grabs her by the shoulder and moved her to a different direction. "Where your staying the night is this way."

"But the guest rooms are that way," Petra said confused.

"There work being done on that area of the compound," Tony quickly explained as he leads Petra

"So I'm sleeping somewhere else?" Petra asked.

"Yeah," Tony replied before stopping in front of a door. "Why don't you take a look. Your backpack should be in there already."

Petra opens the door and takes a step in before freezing. This bedroom definitely wasn't a guest bedroom. It was a bedroom for some who liked star wars, legos, Harry Potter, science, old movies, and Iron Man. Petra turned to Tony in confusion

"I planned this room out about a couple months ago," he confused to her. "I finally got it done Wednesday."

"But that was before...,' Petra sentence trailed off.

"You only just told me today," Tony finished for her. "But even before that, I consider you my kid. I swore I would never have them but you made me change my mind. I loved you even before I knew you were my flesh and blood. And now that I know I want you to know I've always loved you like you were my kid. Now that I know you're mine I'm going to show it more. I won't take you away from May, cause she just as much as your mom as me being your dad, but if you'll let me I'd like to do more dad stuff. So what do you say-."

Before Tony could finish he had a teenager throw themselves at him for a hug. Lucikly due to Tony awesome strength, it was really Petra steadying them, they didn't fall down. Tony smiled as he embraced his daughter.

"I love you, Tony," Petra mumble into Tony shoulder but Tony could easily hear it.

"I love you too kid," Tony said as he hugged her even closer.

I hope you enjoy this part of the story. there is a lot more to come so stay tuned. Peace out!


End file.
